


Music of Love

by LABrats



Series: LABrats Songfic [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV of Female or Male Character- your pick.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile Rock by Elton John. </p>
<p>Everyone hears the Music of Love...but it isn't always the right song to hear forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of Love

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or the song.

crocodile rock by Elton John

I remember when rock was young  
Me and suzie had so much fun  
Holding hands and skimming stones

Everything starts out innocent. All good romances begin as friends.

Had an old gold chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick i ever got  
Was doing a thing called the crocodile rock

Things change every time you turn around. The friendship grew to Romance, like everyone else, but it wasn't the same romance.

While the other kids were rocking round the clock  
We were hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock

Some people notice the music in the air sooner then others. Sometimes the music rings true for 2 people.

Well crocodile rocking is something shocking  
When your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and i guess i never will

Spending time with the one that shares the same song, was the best thing that happened to many people.

Oh lawdy mama those friday nights  
When suzie wore her dresses tight  
And the crocodile rocking was out of sight

Some pairs seemed to never be able to stop dancing, others couldn't continue the song very long. When the song rang true, it was the greatest thing in the world.

But the years went by and the rock just died  
Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy  
Long nights crying by the record machine  
Dreaming of my chevy and my old blue jeans

When the song went sour, everyone was hurt. It helped to find another song as sweet, but the pain of a lost song was still great. Like a lost love.

But they'll never kill the thrills we've got  
Burning up to the crocodile rock

Sometimes the different kinds of music try to stamp out one. Sometimes only one person hears the song meant for 2, sometimes many different things happen, but it's hard to let go of the person who your song led you to.

Learning fast as the weeks went past  
We really thought the crocodile rock would last

But it didn't, did it? Harry and I had to break up? He tried so hard to make it an easy break- he pulled up every insecurity to make me hate him. But no, I wouldn't let go of my love. Everyone else be damned, I love him. We listened to different music, but it rang just as sweet. I don't care who listened to the other music, so long as the music I hear keeps going, and so long as he is there to dance with.


End file.
